Believe
by Lord Rekhyt
Summary: Sequel of Trial and Error. Takeru and Daisuke are 21 years old now, and a happy couple, but life is never fair to those who are in love. Will thay survive the hardships to come? Daikeru & Taito. Discontinued. nothing left to say. Gomenasai!
1. The Surprise

**Summary: Takeru is now 21 years old, dating Daisuke, and happy in life. But fate has plans of its own...**

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyXboy) and Language. If you don't like, don't read. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, it's characters, a porche, a fancy shirt, or a microwave. I only own Kaoru and Azuna.**

A/N So here it is, the sequel. I'm not sure of what Koushiro and Iori's ages are in connection to the others :P

I know they're a little younger than the others, but I can't for the life of me remember. If anyone knows, please let me know.

So, Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako and Hikari are now 21, and Taichi, Yama, Sora and Mimi are 24.

Hope you guys like it, so here it is:

_**Chapter 1**_

Life had settled down nicely as the years past by. I was twenty-one years old now, and I worked at a surf shop near the beach. Things were good, even though Daisuke and I had broken up a year ago. Nah, I'm just kidding, I was still in love with the little goggle-head, and he still loved me. I was very passionate about him. I loved him to distraction, and we had even moved in together. We lived near the beach, close to where Yamato and Taichi lived. Yeah, they were still together too. We were all happy, and the group had managed to say together too.

Nothing of much significance had happened over the past few years, unless you count Miyako's pregnancy scare. For nearly two weeks she thought she was carrying Ken's child, but it turned out to be a false alarm.

"T.K!" I heard someone say my name. I turned around and saw my brother,Yamato, grinning at me. His hair was long now, reaching well past his collar, whereas mine was only to the collar.

"Hey Yama," I replied.

"Where's you'r little girlfriend?" He asked with a grin. He loved winding me up like that.

I scowled. "HE is at home at the moment. And I'll be joining HIM in about twenty minutes, so let me finish my shift, then we can talk."

He nodded, still smiling. I saw Taichi in the standing nearby, looking at the shirts. He and Yamato were twenty-four now, so you would naturally assume they were more mature now...

Then again, this is Taichi we're talking about.

"Hey Yama," Taichi called, "Can I get this one?" He held up a shirt that read 'Desperately Horny'.

Yamato laughed. "No Tai-chan. I don't want some random guy thinking he has a chance with you."

Taichi stuck out his tongue and pouted.

I rolled my eyes. Eighteen more minutes. I went to the cash regester and found that the next shift had already arrived.

"Hey Kaoru, you're early." I greeted the purple haired person in front of me. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, thought I'd give you a few extra minutes to run home before your boyfriend dies of loneliness."

I laughed. Kaoru was one of those guys who was perfectly at ease with everything, never making rude comments about me being gay. Quite the opposite, he thought I was good company.

-_If he's gay...­-_

Meh. Who cares. I was with Daisuke, who was also friends with Kaoru. And Kaoru had his eyes on a girl anyway. Some girl that had started working a block down from us at a resturant.

I walked home, eager to see my boyfriend. I stopped for a second to buy a dozen red roses, then continued home.

I chuckled to myself. Koushiro was currently avoiding the entire group because of an embarrasing moment last week.

_Flashback_

_Daisuke and I were out shopping for clothing, and were going through various shirts._

_"Okay Dai, go try these on. I'll walk with you to the changing rooms." I said._

_"You sure you don't want to help me change?" He asked me slyly as we walked._

_I glared at him. "Not in public, Daisuke, we aren't Koushiro and Mimi, are we?"_

_We arrived at the changing rooms. "I guess we aren't." He said with a slight pout._

_He opened the door. Two bodies crashed to the floor with a resonding thud._

_Speak of the devil..._

_"MIMI! KOUSHIRO!" Daisuke yelled._

_"Shit." Mimi muttered. She scrambled up and gathered her clothing, but not before we, and everyone in the shop, caught a good view of her nude body, and Koushiro's as well._

_Within an hour, everyone we knew had been told, because despite being unbelievably sexy and wonderful, my Daisuke was also a gossip queen._

_Koushiro was so embarrassed that he had hid himself away from us all, except for Mimi. Mimi, on the other hand, quite enjoyed the fiasco._

_That was so like her. Always giggling and laughing things off. Poor Koushiro, however, was mortified._

_End Flashback_

I chukled again, as I arrived at the beach house. I slid the key into the lock and let myself in. Daisuke was obviously in the shower, I coul hear the running water. I sat on the bed and placed the roses on the place where he slept. I reached into my drawer next to my bed and took out my photo album, flicking through the pictures and lost in nostalgic memories. The first one was of the original Digidestined, right after the fight with Apocylamon. We were so young back then, hard to believe I still knew these people and how much they had all changed. There were pictures of the second group of Digidestined too, of Daisuke, Iori, Ken and Miyako. I flipped ahead to photo's that were taken of when Taichi and I had started dating. Not interested in these, I went a little further. I smiled when I found what I was looking for.

A picture of Daisuke and myself, taken the day after we had gotten together. We were both smiling, and Dai had his arm wrapped around my waist. I went further, looking at all the pictuers of Daisuke from that period in life, his mahogony hair that was always standing on end, his brown eyes.

I took one last look at the picture as I heard the bathroom door open, and out stepped the real thing. He wasn't much like the boy he had once been. His hair was shorter, and disordered, and his body was much more muscular. We had both outgrown our skinny bodies, and had been gyming. He waltzed into the room, wearing nothing but a dreamy smile, obviously not noticing that I was there. He didn't expect me home for another ten minutes after all.

"Nice view," I said.

Startled, he whipped around to look at me, rewarding me with a full frontal view.

He relaxed, and smirked at me. "You like that, huh?" His voice was deep and seductive.

"Yeah, I do." I replied calmly, trying not to give in to my sudden urge to jump on him.

His smirk grew larger and he turned away to get clothing from the closet.

"You should have told me you'd be home early today," He said.

"I didn't know. Kaoru came in early and said he'd take over for me so I could come home. He said you'd probably be lonely."

Daisuke frowned. He was obviously thinking. "I don't trust him." He said blandly.

"What?"

"I think he's up to something Keru-chan. He's always looking at you strangely, like he's planning something."

I laughed. "He's just being friendly, Dai. And what do you care? I'm with you, remember?"

"I still don't trust him." Daisuke said stubbornly.

He threw his clothing onto the bed. "Are you going to get changed, T.K?" He asked me.

We were going to Taichi and Yamato's place for dinner. Daisuke had finally gotten over the jealousy he felt for Taichi, when I was dating him.

I shrugged, my eyes still on his body. "What if I'm not thinking about dinner right now?" I asked.

He bit his lip. "Keru - " He began, but I pulled him onto the bed and started kissing him passionately. He gave a small moan.

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" I asked the brunette.

"Yes," he said, "But you can tell me again, I really don't mind."

I laughed. He took the opportunity to sit up and begin to dress himself.

"As much as I'd like to stay here and fulfill your every fantasy," He told me, "I don't want to be late."

I stretched, placing a hand on his inner thigh.

"Takeru!" He groaned.

"I'm just kidding, koi. I'll go get changed."

Twenty minutes later, we walked down to Taichi's place. It was only four houses away from ours.

Daisuke knocked on the door. Yamato opened it.

"Great!" He said enthusiastically, "I thought you guys would be late."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you usually are." Taichi pointed out from behind my brother.

"I guess thats true." Daisuke grinned. We went inside and smelt Yamato's wonderful cooking.

"Dinner should be ready soon." Yama told us happily.

"Did Taichi help you make it?" I asked him as we sat on the couch. Yamato whinced. We all recaled the time Taichi had tried to make Thanksgiving dinner last year.

"No one told me you had to take the feathers off the turkey!" Taichi complained, "So it's not my fault!"

"No one told you to buy a turkey that still had feathers, Taichi." Yamato pointed out to his lover.

"Meh." Taichi said and looked away from us.

Daisuke and I laughed and Taichi pouted heavily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taichi and my brother were abnormally happy during the meal. I couldn't quite place why. It was almost like they were celebrating something, but did not feel like sharing it with Daisuke or myself. But Daisuke, it seemed, already knew what was going on. That just left me in the dark. I ate my food feeling rather grouchy, like I was being left out of the conversation.

So Takeru," Taichi said to me quietly while Yamato showed Daisuke something in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I responded sourly.

"Whats up with you tonight?" He asked.

"I dunno." I replied. "Just a bit pissed off, to be honest."

"About what?" My former lover asked me seriously.

"It's like this dinner was something important, like you, Taichi and Daisuke were celebrating something. And no one told me."

Taichi took a moment before replying. "So you feel like we deliberately snubbed you?"

"Yeah, kind of." I replied, realizing how childish I was acting.

"We didn't do it on purpose," He told me, "But you'll find out soon. Heck, I wasn't even supposed to know, but I'm nosey and heard Daisuke and Yamato talking about it."

"About what, exactly?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He winked at me. "You'll know soon enough."

Daisuke and Yamato retuned shortly after I had spoken to Taichi, and we sat around and spoke about our lives. Taichi was in college, as was Daisuke. I worked at the Surf Hut and was doing a correspondance course in veterinary science, and Yamato was studying to be a chef while working at a high class resturant.

"College is absolute hell." Dai declared melodramatically.

"Because of that jock that has such a crush on you?" Taichi asked with a mischevious snicker.

"WHAT!?" Daisuke and I yelled.

"Just kidding Take-chan." Taichi said, giggling.

"There's no guy at school, I promise." Dai said to me.

"I believe you Daisuke." I told him, glaring at Taichi out of the corners of my eyes.

"Absolutely no one." He said again. "Unlike you and that damn Kaoru.." He grumbled.

"What's this?" Taichi and Yamato exclaimed. "Kaoru is gay?" Yama asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Dais has this insane theory that Kaoru is out to snare me, and secretly desires me."

"Not so secretly." Daisuke huffed. "And it's not insane theory." He added as an afterthought.

"And like I told my darling Dais, it's total bullshit. Kaoru doesn't want me, we're friends." I shot my boyfriend a withering look.

"Does too." Dai said.

"Dai-chan," I said in a pleading tone. I was really not in the mood to argue with him.

"Okay, I'll stop." He promised me.

He smiled at me lovingly and held my hand.Taichi had curled up on my brothers lap and was running his fingers through Yamato's hair absently.

Taichi looked at Daisuke pointedly, as if telling him to do or say something that was on his mind, and I felt Daisuke's hand become clammy.

He put his other hand in his pocket.

"Daisuke!" Yamato complained.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a knot." Daisuke snapped at him.

Yamato went pale for a second.

"Yama," I said uneasily, "You're not really wearing - "

Taichi burst out laughing. "He lost a bet." He informed us. "And he's wearing womens underwear because of it."

"Bitch." Yamato muttered at his boyfriend.

"Now, now, Yama" Taichi said airily, "It's just for a laugh."

"Or to play out your perverted fantasies." Yamato said.

We all laughed. When the laughter died down, Yamato and Taichi looked expectantly at Daisuke.

He took a deep breath, then looked at me.

"Takeru - " He began, but was interupted as the door burst open. Taichi's sister, Hikari, and her girlfriend, Sora, burst into the room, screeching like bats out of hell.

"What the hell?" Taichi asked, but instantly regretted it.

"Taichi, it's over between me and that sister of yours!" Sora yelled at him.

"Well good!" Hikari shouted at her. "Because you are a conniving, backstabbing skank!"

"Me the skank? HA!" Sora retorted. "And how long have you been sleeping with Iori?"

Hikari's face flushed with anger. "No longer than you've been screwing that guy you're working with."

Sora went pale. "How - "

"Because, you cheap hoe, you haven't learned to lock the damn door!" Hikari shouted hoarsely.

Daisuke had a hopless look on his face, which Yamato spotted.

"Sora, 'Kari, can't we do this some other time?" He asked the girls, but this seemed to be the wrong response. Hikari was looking daggers at him, and Sora started yelling.

"Don't get me started on YOU, Ishida. You were fucking Taichi while we were dating!"

Daisuke suddenly ran out the door, tears flowing from his eyes. I heard a choked sob just before the door slammed behind him.

"Thanks for that, _girls" _Taichi screamed, emphasising the word to show that they were being immature.

"Yamato looked like he was about to attack them, but turned hastily to me. "You'd better go after him." He told me.

I stood up quickly, glad for an excuse to leave the epicentre of this sudden insanity, yet I was reluctant to leave them alone with these raging females.

"Don't worry, Teeks," Taichi said, glaring at the two women, "We'll deal with the banshees."

I nodded and left, hearing Sora and Hikari calm down and begin to tell their story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran out into the night air, looking left and right, just in time to see Daisuke walk into the house we shared. I walked quickly after him, wondering what had upset him so much. When i got to the door, it was locked. After a momentary panic about what I should do, I remembered that I had a key. Shaking my head at my stupidity, I unlocked the door and stepped inside. The lounge, Kitchen and bedroom were all deserted, which meant that he had locked himself in the bathroom. As I walked towards it, intending to coax Daisuke into coming out and talking to me, I saw something lying on our bed. I stepped closer, and picked it up. I knew what this was, what it meant. I opened it up and stared down at the thick gold ring within the box, disbelief etched on my face.

-_Daisuke was going to propose to me_­-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Well, theres the first chapter of the story, hope you all enjoyed it.

Before you flame me, I had a VERY good reason for splitting Sora and Hkari, and they'll get over their fight quickly enough.

As always, idea's and requests are welcome.

So, if you would be so kind, review this chapter and tell me what you think,and you'll get a cookie :P


	2. Weirdest Day In History

**Summary: Daisuke wanted to propose, but didn't get to. What will Takeru do now?**

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyXboy) and Language. If you don't like, don't read. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, Takeru would have been gay. :P Meh.**

A/N Yay! Chapter 2! Cookies to you wonderful reviewers. And may the non-reviewers rot . :P

Okay, Anyone know what T.K. will do next? Place your bets!

Or better yet, screw betting and start reading :P

_**Chapter 2**_

Daisuke wouldn't come out of the bathroom, despite my best efforts to persuade him. I didn't mention that I had seen the ring, but he obviously asumed that I had. In a last attempt to get him out, I went to Taichi and Yamato to try to get them to help me. I went quickly to there house, the darkness pressing in around me as I went. I walked into the house without knocking.

To my surprise, Hikari and Sora were still there, sitting and talking to my brother. They seem to have calmed down now, but they wouldn't look at each other.

Yama," I said to my older brother, "Where's Taichi?" The girls looked surprised at my sudden entrance, but I paid no attention to them.

"I think he's in the bedroom, Takeru." He replied, looking exhausted. As I started to walk past him, I stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"You knew, didn't you?" I asked him.

"Yes." He replied simply. "And it would've been really sweet. Daisuke has been planning it for weeks."

He looked away, then back at me. "Did he tell you?"

"No." I replied, looking out of the window.

"Then how - "

"I saw the ring." I replied. "When I got home now, I saw the ring on the bed, and Daisuke has locked himself in the bathroom." I sighed. "Was he really going to do it?"

"Yes, he was." Yamato said.

Hikari and Sora looked horrified. They didn't know what they had interrupted.

Without another word, I went to Taichi. I found him sprawled on the bed, looking moody.

"Hey Tai-chan." I greeted him.

"T.K!" He exclaimed, jumping up. "What happened. Did you find Dai?"

"Yeah, he's at home, locked in the bathroom. I can't get him to come out. Can you help me?"

"Sure, let me get my shoes." He quickly stood up and grabbed his shoes, jamming them onto his feet. As we left the house, I explained to Taichi that I knew what Daisuke was going to do.

"I don't know what to think, Tai," I told him. "I mean, it's just - "

"It's just that you're afraid, because of what happened with me?" He asked shrewdly. He was right. Ever since Taichi had proposed to me all those years ago, I have been dead scared of the idea. Now, however, I was confused. As much as marriage scared me, the idea of marrying Daisuke was rather pleasent.

Of course, before that happened I have to get him to talk to me again.

We got back to the house I shared with Daisuke and let ourselves in. There was still no sign of Daisuke, and the bathroom door was still locked.

"Daisuke, please come out." I begged him. But he didn't answer.

"Daisuke!" Taichi called. "Come out of there, we need to talk."

Still nothing. Now I was worried. There were no sounds from inside the room. In desperation, I began slamming my fists on the door. There was a sudden sound inside, and I heard his highly emotional voice shout; "What?"

"Daisuke get your ass out here!" I yelled.

"No!" He yelled back.

"I'll break this damn door down!" I threatened loudly.

He said nothing, and nor did Taichi. I walked out of the room for a second, and when I returned, Taichi was talking to Daisuke through the door. I stood there and listened.

"Dai-chan, he freaked out a bit, but I think he does want it." Taichi was saying.

"How do you know?" Daisuke asked sullenly.

"I just do, Dais." Taichi replied.

"Well, its too late now. There's no use asking him if it's not a surprise anymore." My boyfriend muttered.

"Don't say that," Taichi told him, "You just need to rethik it, thats all."

I stepped forward. "Would you prefer it if I left the house tonight?" I asked Daisuke.

The door opened, and he stood there with his tear streaked face. He looked at me for a second, then threw himslef into my arms.

"Don't leave, Takeru. Please."

I stroked his hair and held him. "I won't leave Dais, I'll stay with you." I murmured to him softly. My eyes met Taichi's over my boyfriends head and he nodded. He clapped me lightly on the shoulder and left. I cradled him and gently led him to the bed, where I laid him down, then placed my head on his chest and wraped my arms around him. He wrapped an arm around me and held me close to him.

"I love you, Daisuke." I whispered to him, nuzzling into his chest.

"I love you too." He replied drowsily.

I got up to turn the lights off, and crawled into the bed with him. I put my head back on his chest, breathing in his sweet smell as his breathing became slow and measured, drifting into sleep.

I laid there for a long time after my beloved had gone to sleep, thinking about what had happened, and what had almost happened. How would I have reacted if he had been able to do it? -_Would I have panicked?- _Yes, I probably would have. -_Would I have said no?- _I thought about this one, and, as scary as it was, I realized that I would have said yes, because I loved him so much. It wasn't the same as it had been with Taichi, Dai and I had been together for years now.

I sighed, confused. Maybe tomorrow will be better. Maybe we would sort something out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up the next morning, Daisuke was gone. He left a note by the coffee, to tell me that he had gone to spend some time with his family and would be back for dinner. And then it hit me. I knew what I had to do.

I got dressed and left quickly, going to the shops to get some stuff to create the perfect evening, the perfect chance to salvage what Hikari and Sora had ruined. I would propose to him tonight, to prove that I wanted to be with him forever. Thankfully, I had saved alot of money, and my job was highly over paid, so I was lucky. But I still wouldn't have enough money, so I called my mom and arranged for her to meet me at the local café. I bought some scented candles, incense and asorted romantic things, then made my way to the café, where my mom was already waiting for me.

"Takeru," She greeted, standing up and hugging me.

"Hi, mom," I said, sitting down and ordering some coke.

She stared at me, then asked, "You sounded urgent on the phone, is something wrong?"

I sighed. "Sort of. I need your help."

"Of cousre Take-chan. What can I help you with."

"I need to buy something, something expensive, but I don't have enough money." I looked away.

"What do you need?" She asked me.

"A ring, for Daisuke." I took a deep breath. "So I can propose to him."

She looked taken aback for a second, then burst into tears. Uh-oh.

And here I was thinking she didn't mind it. She had never minded that I was dating Taichi, and she was happy for me when Dai and I had gotten together.

"Oh, Takeru, I'm so happy for you!" She said suddenly. -_Oh. That was...­_- Slightly unexpected.

"Of course I'll help you. But only if I can help you pick out a ring." She said, tears still glistening in her eyes.

I smiled at her. "Sure thing, mom. I'd be honoured."

So fifteen mintes later, we were at the jewelery store, looking at the rings they had to offer. Since the ring he had bought me was gold, I decided to get him a silver one. The ring that my mom and I finally chose was patterned with intricate lines and a single word. -_Forever.-_ Because thats what I wanted. Forever, with him.

My mom dropped me off at home and made me swear that I would phone her as soon as I had asked Daisuke. Then, I went in to prepare for the night. I had a few hours until he got home, so I double checked everything to make sure it would be perfect. I went to the Surf Hut to talk to my boss, because I wanted to have the next day off to spend with Daisuke. Instead, I ran into Kaoru. His spikey, purple dyed hair suddenly popped up in front of me from behind the counter.

"Hey Takeru," He said with a smile. His eyes travel over my face, then down my body before he asked, "What can I do for you." He gave me a rather suggesting smile.

-_I swear to God, he just flirted with me...-_

"Well, I need to talk to the boss, I need the day off tomorrow." I said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He was getting closer to me, and I remembered Daisuke's suspicions.

"And why is that?" He purred in a soft voice, still getting closer.

"Er, because I - uh - " I was slightly panicked. Kaoru and never done this before. He came up to me and placed his hand on my waist.

"What's wrong, Takeru?" His husky voice whispered into my ear.

His lips were inches from mine, and I felt the sudden urge to kiss him. But then I thought of Dai, and rationality came back.

"I need the day off, because I'm going to propose to Daisuke tonight." I said in a clear voice. I saw a momentary flicker of dissapointment cross his face.

"Congradulations," He said, and he was being genuine about it. Then, he surprised me.

He suddenly leaned forward and kissed me. I was shocked, but I kissed back in my confusion. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss, and wrapped an arm around my neck. However, as I came to my senses and was going to extricate myself, he pulled away.

"I'm really happy for you." He told me, his eyes still closed. "But I've wanted to do that for a long time, and better now than after the wedding." He sighed and turned around.

"Kaoru, why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

He shot a smile at me over his shoulder. "Because you and Daisuke make a cute couple." He said.

I was still a little confused. I had even forgotten why I had gone there in the first place.

"Don't worry about talking to the boss," Kaoru said, "I'll cover for you."

"Really? Thanks Kaoru, I - " I said, but he held up a finger to silence me.

"On one condition though." He said.

-_Oh shit- _

I waited apprehensively. Now that he had shown that he wanted me, I was afraid to ask what he wanted in return for his help.

"Am I invited to the wedding?" He asked.

I exhaled explosively. "Of course you are." I told him. He smiled.

"Then I'll cover for you tomorrow." He replied. I turned and walked toward the door. "But call me later to tell me what he said!" He yelled after me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went home again, and began to make the dinner. While it was cooking, I set the table, brought out the candles, got the incense ready, and put some mood music in the radio. Everything was perfect.

Until the stove caught on fire. I ran screaming into the kitchen, with the fire extinguisher in my hands. I'm glad to say I kept a level head thoughout that...

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Okay, so maybe I didn't. But this was a very important night, and thanks to the pyrotechnics display in my kitchen, it was a disaster. And what better time to hear Daisuke arrive.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I yelled. I bolted for the door as he stepped in, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the house and onto the beach.

"Should I ask why the house smells like a smelting factory?" He inquired.

"No, you shouldn't." I panted, still a little out of breath from my screaming.

"What's going on, Takeru?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Nothing," I replied, trying to look innocent, which never works with me.

"Takeru..."

"Okay, okay, well, I had this crazy idea - " I started explaining, but thankfully Hikari came to my rescue.

"Hi boys!" She called to us, walking along the beach.

"I'll tell you later." I muttered to Dai.

"What are you guys doing down here?" She asked us.

"Not much," Daisuke told her, "But seeing that Takeru fumigated the house..."

"I did not." I protested.

"Did too." He bit back.

"Not."

"Did."

"Boys! Calm down!" Hikari yelled, interupting our little fight.

"Aw, Hikari," Daisuke complained. "Why'd you have to stop us just when it was getting good?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Hikari, could you maybe go down to your brother and tell him that Dais and I might have to spend the night there?" I asked her.

"Sure," She replied, "But why don't you guys tell them?"

"I need a minute with Dai, Hikari." I said uneasily. I couldn't back down, even though I had practically immolated the kitchen.

"Okay," She said, looking at us in bewilderment. She bagan walking toward the house where our brothers stayed, and I took Daisuke's hand and led him further away.

"Keru," He asked, "what's going on?"

I stopped and looked at him. The sun was setting, and an orange glow played across his perfectly tanned skin.

"Daisuke, I - "

I choked for a second. This was harder than I thought. Now I know what he had been through the previous night.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could I raised a hand to silence him. I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss, then pulled away, staring into his eyes.

Then, without further hesitation, I reached into my pocket and rulled out the jewelery box. I dropped onto one knee and took his hand.

Looking up at him, I held out the ring, still within its casing.

"Will you marry me Daisuke Motomiya?"

Daisuke's expression; Shock, confusion, and happiness, all at once.

Dear Gods above. It only took him about three seconds to answer, but those three seconds felt like an eternity.

"I will," He replied in an emotional voice. He took the ring from me, then pulled me into a rough embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked down to Taichi and Yamato's place, hand in hand, as I described the damage I had inflicted on our house. Outside the door, Dai stopped me and looked at me.

"I thought I had scared you, after you found the ring last night." He told me.

"You did," I replied honestly, "But then I realized that I wanted it too. And then I heard you and Taichi talking, about how it should be a surprise, and I knew you weren't expecting this, so I went ahead and did it."

He blinked at me. "So you're a sneaky, underhanded bastard?" He asked me.

"Pretty much." I admitted. He laughed at me.

"Are you sure about this though?" He asked. "I don't want you doing this just to try and fix what happened last night."

"Shut the hell up and kiss me, Dai." I told him bluntly. He grinned and did as he was told.

"I want this," I whispered in his ear. "I want to be with you forever."

We walked in, and Daisuke immidiately jumped onto Taichi and Yamato.

"He - I - We're - " He seemed unable to put a sentence together. Instead, he lifted his hand, which bore the engagement ring.

"You - he - you guys - " Taichi was just about as incoherent.

Hikari broke the stuttering. "You guys are getting married?" he cried out happily, then ran forward and grabbed me in a choking hug.

"Congrats," My brother said to me with a grin as I pulled out my phone. "I'll be right back. I promised mom I'd tell her what happened."

I stepped out for a second, and called my mom. She stuttered as badly as Taichi and my fiancée. Then I called Kaoru, who once again congradulated me and asked again if he was invited.

When I went back inside, Daisuke jumped on me and tackled me onto the couch, then nuzzled into me like me were kids again.

We spent the night there, waiting for the stentch of melted metal to receed at home. I cuddled with Dais on the couch, holding him tightly.

I cannot believe I had survived that day.

"I lve you." He said as he held me.

"I love you too." I replied. I kissed his forehead, and closed my eyes.

I had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Hmmm, a bit shorter than I had intended. I wanted it to be longer. But since its 01:23am I think I need to go sleep.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. . It was hell to type it for some reason.

Don't worry Sangloupmon, I am going to use your idea, but not just yet... I had a VERY evil little thought about your suggestion, and it's gotta wait for a little while. Hehe.

There is plenty of chaos and surprises to come, and alot of drama too. I have some excellent ideas planned for the next few chapters.

So, review this for me, and you'll get another cookie.

Sayonara! (and goodnight, too! I'm wiped out.)


	3. The Unexpected

**Summary: In the euphoria of their engagement, things are bound to go wrong...**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Language, and MPreg. If you don't like, don't read. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Would I be writing Fanfiction if I did? Now where'd that darn possessed cat go...?**

A/N Time for another chapter!

This means that it's time for wedding plans, jealousy, secrets, and surprises!

And what a surprise I have in store for you... just read the warnings :P

This should be a nice long chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it!

Cookies to all reviewers! And gomenasai for any mistakes I've made!

And a white chocolate cookie for JustAnAmateur ;P

_**Chapter 3**_

When I woke up the next day, I knew it was going to be rough. We had to start making plans now, organizing things, getting a place to hold the cerimony, picking out who would be the best man, and all that other stuff.

Daisuke was really giddy throughout the entire day, lapsing into giggles every few minutes.

We started making a few plans, but all he wanted to do was cuddle with me and kiss me, which was really sweet.

"I love you so much." He smiled up at me, clutching my waist.

I looked at him. "I love you too," I said, "But you look so gay right now."

He laughed and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Who do we choose to be the best man?" I asked him.

"I think Yamato would be best." He told me. "Then Taichi can be the ring-bearer."

I looked at him skeptically. "You'd trust Taichi to carry the rings all day without loosing them?" I asked.

He frowned. "Good point. Okay, Taichi can be best man, and Yamato the ring-bearer."

I nodded in agreement. "And the maid of honour?"

He thought for a moment. "Either Hikari or Mimi." He stated.

"Hikari." I said. "Mimi would be happier as flower girl."

"True." he said. He sat up and looked at me. "Now for an important question."

"And that would be?" I asked him.

"Should we have sex right here on the couch or go to the bedroom?"

I laughed, but he was dead serious.

"I guess the couch will have to do then." He said, and began kissing me, his hands sliding underneathe my clothing. I moaned a little as his hand entered my pants and grasped my growing member, and pulled him onto me, pressing our groins together. Our tongues fought for dominance against each other, our hands roaming each others bodies. I pulled him into a sitting position and pulled off his pants. He wasn't wearing underwear, and that turned me on even more.

I licked his length, making him shudder, then took it into my mouth, alternating between sucks and licks. He groaned loudly, thrusting his hips. I removed my head for a minute, and lubricated my fingers with saliva. I slid one finger into him, pushing it in slowly. He grinded his hips, pushing my finger in further, moaning as I hit his prostate. His erection throbbed once and he sprayed his juices into my mouth, filling me up and running down onto him. I swallowed what was in my mouth, then scooped the cum off his body and used it to lubricate myself. I pushed into him slowly, kissing his chest and neck as I did. I thrust into him completely, pushing hard and fast. It felt good to be inside him, and have him in my arms begging for more. He moaned, grasping himself and puming his member hard as I got closer to my climax. And then, as I looked into his eyes, I came, feeling pure bliss.

I held him there, not letting him get up, our bodies still unclothed and pressed together.

"I want to be with you until I die." I told him, my head resting on his bare chest. He put an arm around my shoulders and held me close to him.

We fell asleep like that on the couch, both of us naked. We had forgotten that Taichi and my brother were comming around for dinner that night, and that we had forgotten to lock the door.

I awoke to the sound of Taichi wolf whistling at us.

"Fuck," I said, not bothering to open my eyes.I pulledmy clothes onto my body and looked at Taichi and my brother, who were grinning at me in an irritating way.

"Mind waiting in te kitchen while we get dressed?" I asked them archly. They grinned and left the room.

I looked down at Dais. He was still asleep! Chuckling softly, I shook him gently.

"Wake up, Dai," I whispered, "You need to get dressed."

He mumbled something vulgar.

"Don't swear at me." I told him, "Taichi and Yamato are here, and they just walked in and saw us in this undignified position."

He muttered more vulgarities at me and began to get dressed.

I smiled at him. "That's better, hot stuff."

He swore at me again.

"Someones feeling bitchy today," I said, raising an eyebrow at him. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss.

"Nah," He said, "I just like swearing at you, because you look so cute when you're offended."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Dai-chan." I said dryly.

He grinned and walked too the kitchen, bare chested but thankfully wearing sweatpants.

I pulled my shirt on and followed him.

"So," Taichi said, looking at the stove, which was half melted. "How are you going to cook?"

"Er," I had no idea. "Ah! I know!" I left the room and grabbed my cellphone. I ordered some pizza, figuring that it was easier than trying to fix the stove.

"You know," Daisuke said, looking at me thoughtfully, "We should have a funeral for the stove. It served us well."

We burst out laughing at that.

"Sure thing Dai, but how do we carry it outside?"

He considered that. "I'll make a plan." He stated confidently.

"Did you forget to take your medication or something?" Yamato asked him with a smile. My boyfriend scowled at him and walked out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" Yama asked.

"Dai is feeling a little bit delicate today." I told my brother.

When the pizza arrived, I paid the delivery boy and went through to the lounge. Taichi and Daisuke were trying to pick a movie to watch, while Yamato was on my computer checking his email.

"I don't see why you just don't buy a computer, Yama." I said to him.

"Meh." He replied. "Too much effort."

"Well, the pizza is here." I announced, and Daisuke and Taichi immediately pounced for it.

"Get back, you pizza fiends, or I'll throw it in the trash!" I warned them.

"But thats illegal! Daisuke complained. I just laughed at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later, Daisuke started acting strangely. He didn't like having company, and sometimes even wanted to be away from me. His mood swings were a trial for me. He'd be completely anti-social, and even kick me out of our bed, then in the middle of the night while I was asleep on the couch he'd come wake me up and drag me into the bedroom to sleep next to him. He also became incredibly horny, wanting sex frequently. I didn't mind that part, but it was confusing.

I went to work one day, and began checking through the files. Kaoru had the same shift, and he kept me company.

"I really don't know what's wrong with him." I told Kaoru after explaining his behaviour.

"It's probably just a stage he's going through," I predicted, "Most likely pre-wedding jitters."

"Kaoru," I said, "The wedding in in four months..."

"Early pre-wedding jitters?" He suggested.

"Meh." I said, then continued going through the files.

"You know, Keru, maybe he's just upset about something. Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"I've tried." I replied, "But that conversation usually leads to either sex, or me sleeping on the couch again."

He rolled his eyes. My cellphone, which was supposed to be off, rang.

"Moushi moushi." I answered.

"Keru, can you go to the store on your way home?" Daisuke asked me.

"Yeah, sure. What do we need?"

He gave me a rather long list, mainly involving jusnk food, and I wrote it down.

"That all?" I asked with his recitation was over.

"Yeah, and I wanted to remind you that I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I said with a smile.

"Oh, and give Kaoru a kick for me." He said, then hung up.

"I swear he's going insane or something." I muttered, more to myself.

Kaoru laughed, just as Azuna walked in.

She was the new girl, just turned twenty-three, and had been working with us for about a week.

"The boss says he needs you guys to do stock-take for him." She told them.

"Okay," I said, jumping to my feet. I looked at the shopping list.

"Five litres of ice-cream, huh?" Kaoru asked, looking at the list over my shoulder.

"Don't ask." I said to him. "Dai goes through ice-cream pretty fast."

He laughed again and followed me through to the stock room.

While we worked, I felt my thoughts sliding in different directions. I thought of how it had been when I was dating Taichi, and how much he had changed me. I had been naive before I met him. And really shy too. But he had helped me to get over that. Then I thought of what it was like to be with Daisuke. It was the best I had ever felt. I was happier than I had ever been. I thought of the others, Hikari and Sora, who had broken up now, Miyako and Ken, Iori, Mimi and Koushiro, Taichi and Yamato. Then I thought of Jyou. I still missed him. He had been funny, highly paranoid, very meticulous. I remembered his funeral...

_Flashback_

_I stood there, in the weak autumn sunlight, looking at the coffin. Mimi and Sora were crying, and Hikari was standing with them. Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Ken were there too, but they hung a little back, because they hadn't known Jyou as well as the rest of us. Yamato was looking away from everyone, tears welled in his eyes. Taichi was next to me, holding my hand tightly, silent tears falling on his cheeks. At the end of the sermon, I stepped forward and placed a single white rose on Jyou's chest, looking at his face one last time. Then the tears started, and I walked away. I didn't even stay for the rest of the funeral, I couldn't..._

_End Flashback_

I sighed deeply. Life was hectic, with all of the sudden changes it held. Hikari was apparently seeing Iori now, but it wasn't official yet. Mimi had seen them together and had told Daisuke, who then told everyone we knew. He gossiped far too much. In just four months, we would be married, and strangely that thought made me happy. I smiled.

"Something funny?" Kaoru asked me.

"Just thinking to myself." I replied to him. Just then, the boss, Mr Watanabe, came into the room.

"Takeru, your boyfriend is here, he says he needs to talk to you." He told me. Then he turned to Kaoru. "You might as well take a break, too. You guys can carry on in half an hour."

I walked out of the room with Kaoru and saw Daisuke.

"Hey Dai!" I said, then hugged him.

"Why were you and Kaoru in that room together?" He asked me suspiciously. He didn't even bother to greet me.

"We were doing stock-take, Dais." I explained to him.

"Oh."

We stood there for a few moments before he spoke again.

"I'm going to go to the doctor next week," He told me, "because of my mood swings."

"Okay Daisuke," I said to him, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Yes please." He hugged me.

Kaoru came up to us and greeted Daisuke.

"Congtras," He said to my boyfriend, "I was happy to hear about your engagement."

Daisuke just shrugged. "Thanks." He said. "I have to get going," He told me then, "College, you know."

"Okay Dais, I'll see you tonight then."

When I finished work, I went to the store and bought the things Daisuke had requested, then made my way home. When I got there, a frosty silence greeted me. Dai was sitting on the bed, looking rather put out about something.

"Hey Dai-chan," I greeted warmly, but he merely nodded at me.

"What's wrong I asked him.

"I don't know," He said, sounding irritated. "I'm just feeling a bit edgy."

Then, he looked up at me and asked, "Are you cheating on me?"

-_Okay... that was unexpected...-_

"No, I'm not." I replied instantly. "Why would you think that?"

He just shrugged.

"You looked like you were having a nice time with Kaoru."

"He's just a friend, Daisuke, you know that."

His cheeks filled with color. "Maybe, or maybe I don't know that. I've seen how you look at him." He glared at me.

"He's nothing special, and he never will be. He's just some guy I work with." I said, feeling a little hurt that he would suspect that I would cheat on him.

He snorted. "Sure he is."

"Daisuke, why the hell are you trying to pick a fight with me? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Whatever, Takeru. Maybe you haven't cheated on me, but you never pay any attention to me."

Now that was a downright lie.

"Excuse me," I said, a bit rankled, "but I am always paying attention to you, except for the times you kick me out of bed during another mood swing."

He stood up and faced me.

"I think we should call off the wedding." He said, then walked out of the room.

-_SHIT! FUCK!-_

"Daisuke, wait. You don't really mean that, do you?"

"I don't know. Maybe for a little while, until things are back to the way they were. And maybe we should take a break from each other too."

I gasped. I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

Tears in my eyes, I noded. "If thats what you want."

I went into the bedroom and packed a bag full of clothing. He watched me from the doorway, looking awkward, like he wasn't sure wether to help me pack or tell me to stop.

Hoisting the bag up, I looked at him and said, "I'll stay with my brother for a while. I'll be there if you need to talk."

Then I left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked to Yamato's house and knocked on the door. Yamato opened up, standing there with a cigarette in his hand and looking bewildered at me.

"Takeru, whats - " He began, but I took the cigarette out of his hand and pushed past him. I sat on the couch, next to Taichi and threw my bag on the ground, then took a long drag of Yama's cigarette.

"Okay," Taichi said, "Now I know there's something wrong."

"And why would you say that?" I asked bitterly, taking another drag.

"Because you don't smoke." Yamato pointed out. "What happened?"

I sighed. "Daisuke called the wedding off, then broke up with me."

"WHAT!?" They both yelled.

"Why?" Yamato asked me.

"I don't know. He just said he needed a break from me."

And then I started crying.

Yamato put his arm arond me. "It'll be okay, Takeru, don't worry. Dais will come to his senses."

Taichi stood up and went to the bedroom he shared with Yamato. When he came back out, he was wearing a jacket.

"I'm going over there to find out what happened." He told my brother and I, and his look told us to not argue with him.

I cried myself to sleep, there in my brothers arms. When I woke up, it was morning.

"Good morning." Taichi greeted me when I walked into the kitchen to make coffee.

I nodded at him by way of greeting, and dug some cereal out of a cupboard.

"Is my brother at work?" I asked.

"Yeah, He left half an hour ago." He told me, then said, "I spoke to Daisuke last night..."

"And what did he have to say?" I asked, trying to sound casual about it even though my voice broke a little.

"He said that he just wants a little time apart from you, and that he acknowledges that you've nothing nothing wrong. He also said that you shouldn't think it's completely over, and that he still wants to marry you."

I sighed again, which was becoming a habit now. "That's a good sign, I guess." I muttered.

"He also asked me if I'll go with him to the doctor next week." Taichi said.

"I was supposed to go, but I guess if we aren't talking..."

The next week monday, I was at work. I was busy agonizing over Daisuke, which I had been doing ever since we broke up.

"Hey," Kaoru said, coming up to me. "Watanabe wants us to close the store tonight, so we'll have to stay a little later than usual."

"Sure." I said, not really concerned. Dai was going to the doctor the next day, and I had asked for the day off. Even though I wasn't going with him, I wanted to be neaby so I could hear the news.

"You're thinking about him again?" Kaoru asked me, and I simply nodded. He shrugged and left.

"Bye, Azuna!" Kaoru called out as Azuna, who was the only other person there, left.

"Lets lock up." Kaoru said, so I went to the staff room to fetch the keys, but when I turned around he was there watching me.

"Takeru," He said, walking toward me, "you need to relax a bit. And seeing that you and Daisuke have sort of broken up, this wouldn't be cheating."

He kissed me and slipped a hand under my shirt.

"Kaoru," I whispered. "I can't do this."

"Then don't do anything." He whispered back, then began rubbing my crotch through my pants while kissing me. I moaned involuntarily, grinding against his hand without realising it. He prised his lips off of mine and smiled at me, then went on his knees and undid my pants, pushing them to my ankles and exposing my erect cock.

He took it into his mouth and began to suckle softly, one of his hands fondling my balls.

I groaned and thrust forward, and I think I might have made him gag slightly, but he recovered quickly and continued. He met every thrust with his bobbing head, urging me further and further.

"I'm gonna cum," I managed to say through gritted teeth before I exploded in his mouth. I moaned loudly, filling him up. He he stood up and swalloed every drop, then pulled my underwear and pants back up.

"I hope I helped you to calm down for a bit." He said over his shoulder as he walked out. "And don't give up on Daisuke, or I"ll beat you into a pulp."

He waited until I walked out of the store, then locked up. He bade me goodnight, then left.

-_He's so weird- _I thought to myself as I walked in the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I was bored out of my mind. Yamato was at work, and Taichi would only be home after accompanying Daisuke to the doctor. I tried to watch T.V but there was nothing on. So I alternated between reading and pacing around the house aimlessly. After a few hours of that, I heard Taichi open the door and come inside.

"Hows Dai?" I asked immediately. I hesitated, Taichi looked like he had bad news.

"Keru, I think you'd better home with me." Was all he said. He beckoned me outside and started walking to my house, where Daisuke was.

"I don't think I should go there, Taichi." I said to him, "He doesn't want to see me right now."

Taichi shook his head. "He begged me to go fetch you. He has to tell you..." He broke off, looking worried.

We walked into the familiar house, and I had a moment to look around before Daisuke threw himslef into my arms. He wasn't crying, he wasn't trembling, and he wasn't freaking out, so I took that as a good sign.

"I think you'd better sit down for this," Taichi suggested to me.

Daisuke nodded and pulled me over to the couch.

"Takeru, when I went to the doctor today, he did all sorts of tests on me," He started.

"What's wrong?" I asked him desperately, "Is it bad?"

He shook his head slowly. "Not bad, just - shocking, to tell you the truth. Unexpected." Taichi took something out of his pocket, a doctors note.

"Takeru, you trust us, right?" Taichi asked.

"Of course I do." I told them, unsure where this was going.

"So you know we wouldn't play a really sick joke on you? You need to understand, we're being dead serious about this."

"I understand," But I didn't really. What was so bad that they had to try to reassure me before even telling me?

Taichi nodded to Daisuke, who took a deep breath. "Takeru, I don't know how to tell you this..."

He took another steadying breath.

"Takeru, I'm pregnant."

I stared at him, not regestering what he had said.

"But, you're a guy... You can't be pregnant..."

Taichi handed me the doctors note, and I read it quickly. It confirmed Daisuke's condition. The doctor also noted that even though it rarely happened, it wasn't unheard of. Apparently, there had been two cases like this in the past.

I looked up at him. "You're pregnant..?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, Takeru. You're going to be a father."

He hugged me. "Well?" He asked me, glowing with happiness.

Without further hesitation, I fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N HAHA! I just had to do that to Takeru.

Before you think this is an elaborate joke, let me tell you now, it's not. Daisuke really is pregnant. And yes, it's Takeru's baby.

So, I hope you guys all enjoyed that. I certainly did!

Okay, cookies to everyone that reviews! White chocolate cookies or normal chocolate cookies, it's your choice :P

So go on... Review!


	4. Pregnancy

**Summary: Daisuke's pregnant... Oh my God... Poor Takeru.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Language, and MPreg. If you don't like, don't read. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I also don't own a shotgun, because I can't be trusted with one :P**

A/N Cookies to all reviewers:)

I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter, and the shock of Dai being pregnant.

I admit that I was evil... I had that planned since the end of Trial and Error. As soon as I decided to do the sequel, I just had to get him pregnant. :P

Gomenasai for any mistakes, and for me being evil and planning naughty things!

Here's the next chappie, ENJOY!!!!

_**Chapter 4**_

The first sense that returned to me as I slowly regained conciousness was my hearing. I could hear Taichi and Daisuke. They were near me, worried that I had gotten hurt.

-_It was a joke, right?- _My half-concious thought asked.

"I knew he wouldn't take it well." Taichi's voice said somewhere above me.

"Well, I didn't take it so well either," Daisuke pointed out, his voice very near to me. "I mean, neither of us thought I'd get pregnent."

"Fair enough." Taichi agreed, "I hope he'll be okay with it though, with becoming a father, and you being pregnant."

-_So it wasn't a joke... For some reason, that makes me glad-_

My eyes fluttered open, but at first all I could see was blurred shapes hovering in front of me. I forced my eyes to focus, and the blurred shapes took proper form. Daisuke was kneeling next to me, looking up at Taichi, who was standing nearby.

"He's awake!" Taichi said, dropping down next to me as Daisuke looked into my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke asked, looking anxious.

"Mm fine." I mumbled. I tried to poush myself into a sitting position, but my arms felt weak.

"Taichi, help me cary him to the couch." Daisuke said, and I was lifted up and dump uncerimoniously onto the soft cushions.

Dai looked worried, like he didn't know what to expect.

"Not a joke?" Was all I could ask.

Taichi shook his head. "No, no jokes."

"I have to go for a check up in a week," Daisuke told me, "You can come with if you want, maybe they'll do an ultrasound."

"Sure," I replied, "It's just so - so shocking."

He nodded sympathetically. "I know it is."

"But I think I'm kinda happy," I reassured him, "Once the shock wears off."

I looked at Taichi. "Does Yamato know?"

Tai smiled and shook his head. "For once, Daisuke kept his mouth shut. No one knows except us three and the doctor."

"We'll have to tell them, you know. I mean, this won't stay a secret for long." I glanced at Daisuke's abdomen.

Daisuke blushed. "There goes my figure."

I laughed.

"We can get the Digidestined together, maybe the weekend, and we could tell them." Taichi suggested.

I shook my head. "It's too soon. They won't believe us unless we have the ultrasound."

Daisuke nodded in agreement. "He's right. We didn't even believe the doctor."

Taichi nodded.

"Should we tell Yama?" He asked us. I pondered this. Taichi was incapable of keeping sectrets, and the fact that he lived with Yamato, and that he was his lover, meant that he'd know fairly soon anyway.

"We'll tell him tonight. I have to go fetch my stuff anyway."

Daisuke looked at me imploringly. "You're coming back?"

I smiled. "I think we should be together. If you want me back of course...?"

He jumped onto me and wrapped his muscular arms around me.

"I want you to come home," He told me, "And I want you to be mine again, and I want to marry you."

I grinned. "Demanding, huh? Sure it's not just you'r maternal instincts kicking in?"

He shot me a look that was venomous enough to wilt a field of flowers.

I laughed. "I love you Daisuke."

He nuzzled into my chest then swore at me. "I love you too, Takeru, but if the word 'maternal' ever crosses your lips again I'll kill you."

I laughed harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following week, I sat at the doctors office with Daisuke waiting for the exam to begin. Yamato had taken the news fairly well, seeing that we were all serious about Dai's condition.

I absently slipped my hand under his shirt and rested my hand on his abdomen. Daisuke sighed.

"You won't feel anything yet, Keru-chan. I'm only one month pregnant you know."

I shrugged. "Your point being?"

He sighed again and gave up, letting me have my own way.

The doctor came in and looked over at us. He smile slightly, and placed some files on his desk.

"Hello," He greeted us, then he looked at me and asked, "Are you the father?"

For some reason I blushed, then nodded.

"Well, there are some things that you both need to know," He started, "Firstly, that you only have about another five months to prepare for this baby. Pregnancy in males takes six months, because of the hormonal differences. Also, the birth will have to be a cesarean section, for obvious reasons."

Daisuke giggled. He found this far funnier than I did.

The doctor did a medical exam, as well as an ultrasound. That was when it really hit me that I was going to father a child, seeing that small dark shape on the screen that was our kid. It was startling, and more than a little scary, but also amazing. I found myself excited and terrified at the same time.

When it was over, we left the hospital and went home. We were oddly silent the entire way, each of us lost in our thoughts.

We walked into the house and sat in the longue and looked at each other.

"Are you okay with this?" Daisuke asked me.

"Completely. I'm really happy about this."

He smiled. "Me too. This is great."

"Well, it'll be alot harder in five months time." I smiled. "So if we have our wedding as we planned it, it'll be a month before the baby is born."

I flicker crossed his face. "That's true, but I don't think I'll be able to fit into my tuxedo."

I frowned. I thought about it for a moment. "What if we have it earlier? Like, at the end of next month?"

He considered that. "It's going to be difficult." He said, " I think we should, but aren't we rushing it?"

"We've known each other for a really long time, Dai, so I don't think we're rushing anything." I replied dryly.

He grinned at me as the front door opened and Taichi and my brother walked in.

"Don't you two ever knock?" I asked them.

"No," Replied Taichi instantly.

"Well?" Yamato asked.

Daisuke pulled out the pictures from the scan, and handed them to him. "Now the others won't think it's a joke."

Yama looked at the pictures, then nodded. "You've got that right." He murmured.

So are you guys up to telling them tomorrow night?" Taichi inquired.

I traded a glance with Daisuke. "Sure," I said with a shrug. "Over at your place?"

They both nodded.

"Great," I said briskly, "Now can I have some privacy with my boyfriend?"

They grinned and left.

"I saw Mimi today," Daisuke told me, "At the college. She's having trouble with Koushiro."

"They aren't breaking up, are they?" I asked, devestated.

"No, not that kind of trouble. It's just that, well, they got caught again." He giggled.

"Oh, for fuck sake. Where this time?"

"At the mall, in the toilets."

I shook my head.

"Who caught them?" I asked.

"An old lady. Bet she's never had a shock like that."

I laughed. "I suppose Koushiro is dying of embarrassment again?"

"You guessed it." Dai said with another giggle.

We went through to the bedroom and I climbed into our bed while Daisuke took a shower. When I heard the shower stop, I had a sudden desire to surprise my lover. I quickly yanked all my clothing off and threw it under the bed, making sure he wouldn't see them. He came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. -_If you only knew, my little Daisuke...-_

He leaned over the drawers as he searched for clothing, and the towel slid half way down his backside, which aroused me. I crept out of the bed and snuck closer to him. He was still leaned over, rummaging for a pair of pants. I grinned to myself, then lightly gripped his hips as I rubbed my hard cock against him. He gasped and spun around, which made the loose towel fall off completely. Before he could say a word, I kissed him and began grinding our crotches together fiercely. He moaned into my mouth, wrapping his arms and me. I felt one of his hands slide over my back and down onto my ass, which he gripped tightly as we stumbled over to the bed. As we landed on the bed, I wrapped a hand his member and began to rub it fast while we continued to kiss, our bodies pressed together. He trhust his hips as my hand brought him to climax, spraying his seed over our bodies. I pulled away fom him, thin strands of cum connecting us. I rubbed my fingers through it and slipped a finger into his tight entrance. He moaned a little and thrust against me, then pressed himself onto my finger. I added a second and scissored them, making him hard again. I laid him on his back and pushed myself into him, extacy overriding all thought as I thrust deeper and deeper and stroked my lovers cock. He called out my name as he came for a second time, and I followed shortly after, biting softly into his shoulder as I gave one final thrust.

We collapsed against each other, panting and sweaty.

"Now I need another shower, and so do you." Daisuke said, indicating the sticky mess on our bodies. I laughed and went into the bathroom to start the shower. I popped my head into the bedroom and looked at Daisuke, who was still naked and covered in sweat and cum. "Are you going to join me?" I asked him coyly.

He rolled his eyes and followed me to the bathroom, knowing that the night wasn't over yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what was so important that you called us all here?" Hikari asked. It was friday night, and all of the Digidestined were gathered at Yamato and Taichi's house.

"Well," Yamato said, "There's something important that Takeru and Daisuke have to tell you all."

I sighed. "We're going to be having our wedding earlier than planned," I said, choosing my words carefully, "Because Daisuke won't be able to get into his tuxedo in a few months."

"Why not?" Asked Sora, but Mimi gasped.

"In a few months..." She said quietly, then looked at Daisuke's waistline. She squealed and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Could someone please tell us what's going on?" Ken asked, and Miyako nodded.

I smiled. "Daisuke is, well, have a look." I handed him the ultrasound pictures. He gasped, and said, "No way..."

Miyako's jaw was hanging as she took the pictures, then handed them to Hikari, who sat down and clutched her chest. The others had similar reactions.

"I'm so happy for you!" Mimi cooed. "Seeing that we're talking about secrets, I have to tell you that, well, I"M PREGNANT TOO!"

Koushiro went pale, then fainted.

"Oops," Mimi giggled. "I forgot to tell him..."

Everyone laughed and started congradulating both Daisuke and Mimi as Taichi explained how it had happened. Ken was astounded. He couldn't bring himself to believe that a man could become pregnant.

"Guys," Hikari said, "While we're all sharing secrets, Sora and I have some too."

"Takeru," Sora said, "you know that girl that you work with, Azuna?"

"Yeah, what about - SORA!" I started laughing. "I never even knew she was a lesbian."

Hikari giggled. "And you all know Iori, I'm sure, since we've known him for half our lives." She took his hand and held it.

Yamato sighed. "This is a really weird night.".

Later that same night, Dai and I were cuddled on our bed, talking to each other and making plans for the baby and for our wedding, when my cellphone rang. I answered it.

"Moushi moushi." I said.

"Takeru, you and Daisuke should come down to the hospital." It was Yamato. I could hear crying in the background, and my heart sank. It was like hearing about Jyou all over again.

"What happened, Yama?" I asked my brother, my voice shaking slightly. I didn't know if I wanted to hear the answer.

"It's Hikari. She's in ICU. Her and Iori were in a car accident on their way home. Iori is fine, just a mild concussion, but Hikari isn't doing so well."

There was a pause. "They say she might not make it..."

"No... Hiakri..."

The worls seemed to blur around me. I couldn't face another death, not now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Yes, yes, I know I'm evil and vindictive. I'm addicted to cliff hangers.

You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see how Hiakri is.

Also, I might decide to jump ahead to the wedding too, because I don't want to drag this out.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you would review, I'll give you a cookie. :P

Oh yeah, before I forget, tomorrow might be my last update for this week, because it's my birthday on friday. But I'll try to carry on.

Also, I'm going to start a Dragonball Z fic soon, but I promise that I won't forget about this one either.

Okay, now that I'm done ranting, review or I will let my possessed cat have his way with you. :P


	5. The Wedding

**Summary: Hikari is in ICU, and Takeru is afraid of loosing another friend... What will happen? And what about the wedding?**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Language, and MPreg. If you don't like, don't read. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to remind you that I don't own Digimon? Cuz I don't. :(**

A/N COOKIES!!!!!! Hehe, enjoy 'em.

Hope you all liked the last chapter.

Okay, there's going to be a time jump in this one, after the whole Hikari thing.

JustAnAmateur- Your Ninja Dogs could never defeat my Possessed Cat. Mwahahaha:P

_**Chapter 5**_

I scrambled around room, grabbing my clothing and forcing it onto my body. Daisuke was waiting outside by his car, revving the engine impatiently.

"I'm coming!" I screamed. "Fuck, where's my wallet?"

I grabbed it from the dressing table and ran outside. After locking the door, I ran to the car and jumped in.

"Finally." Muttered Dai. We drove off into the night, towards the city. We were both worried, and we went as fast as we dared, without causing yet another accident.

"I can't believe this." I said to Daisuke as we pulled into the hospitals parking lot, "Every time things start going right, something happens."

He nodded and sighed. We went to the front desk to find out where she was, but luckily Yamato was standing nearby.

"Guys, over here!" He called to us.

"How is she?" I asked as we neared him.

He shook his head sadly. "There's no change so far. She's not doing well." He turned and led us to the elevator, which proceeded to take us to the third floor. When we got to her room, Miyako and Ken were there with Taichi, who looked completely lost and hopeless.

I walked into the room and embraced Taichi, hearing his dry sobs. "It'll be okay Taichi. She'll Make it."

Daisuke joined us and whispered, "She's strong. This won't beat her."

Taichi nodded sadly and looked back at his younger sister. There were bruises on her face and arms, and a long cut down her neck. It made me shake slightly to look at her, knowing that I might never be able to talk to her again.

We spent the whole night there, most of us staying outside the room while Taichi sat with his sister.

"Poor Hikari," Miyako murmured. "Why did this have to happen?"

Ken just shook his head. "Where's Iori?" He asked.

"Yamato said he was sent home," Daisuke told us, "But he'll be back in the morning."

I pulled out my cellphone. "I'm going to call him, I want to know what happened."

I dialled Iori's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Moushi moushi," Iroi answered.

"Hey Iroi, it's T.K."

"Oh my god," He said, "Has something happened to her?"

"No, she's doing okay for now. Listen, Iori, what happened?"

"Hikari was driving. We crossed over an intersection and a car slammed into her side of the car. I was unconcious for a little while, and when I woke up I was at the hospital, and no one's told me anything about her!"

I sighed. "I'll get Taichi to talk to you. He'll have to explain it. Hold on a second."

I went into the room and Taichi looked up. "Can you tell Iori what's going on?" I asked him. "He's frantic for news, and I don't know enough to tel him."

Taichi took the phone. I could see that he didn't want to talk to Iori, but as Hikari's boyfriend, he had a right to know.

I left them to it.

"We might as well go home Dai," I said to my boyfriend. "Yamato will call if anything changes, and we'll come back in the morning."

He nodded and stood up. We said a brief farewell to our friends, and went home.

Do you think she'll be alright?" Daisuke asked me.

"I hope so." I replied as we crawled into bed.

When I fell asleep, I didn't sleep so well. The idea of having a child plagued me. The idea of Mimi having a child just scared the hell out of me. I shuddered to think what her baby would be like. I was scared for Hikari too, worried that I'd get aa phone call in the night and hearing that she's dead. I kept waking up, thinking I had heard either a phone ringing or a baby crying. At four in the morning, I couldn't sleep anymore. I got up and sat in the lounge with a book and a cup of coffee. I could hear Dais snoring in the bedroom and wondered how I manage to sleep at all. Lost in my thoughts, I nearly had a heart attack when my phone rang. The caller ID showed that it was my brother.

"Yama," I said as I picked up the phone, "Is she okay?"

I heard Yamato chuckle softly. "Couldn't sleep? She's going to be fine. She just woke up."

I sighed with relief. "Thanks Yamato."

"No problem, little bro. Go get some sleep."

I hung up and crawled back into bed with Daisuke. I shook him gently.

"Wake up loverboy. I have good news for you."

His eyes flew open and he sat up, shouting something about strawberries.

"Okay..." I said, highly confused. "Hikari is awake, and she's going to be fine." I told him, but he was already sleeping again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

___**One Month Later**___

"Dammit, Taichi, help me with this tuxedo!" I said. It was the big day, time for our wedding.

"I am helping you," Taichi said through a mouthful of sushi.

"And how does eating help?" I asked archly.

"Er..."

"Exactly. Now help me get this thing on." I crammed my head through the blue material. I was wearing blue, and Daisuke was wearing red. They might not be traditional wedding colors, but we weren't very traditional.

Yamato came in just as I finnished getting dressed.

"Has anyone seen Koushiro?" He asked us.

"Nope, can't say I have." Taichi said as he crammed more sushi into his mouth.

"Wait," I said, "Has anyone seen Mimi?"

Yamato's face went pale. "Shit. In a _church_? They wouldn't..."

He ran from the room.

"Those too really enjoy causing trouble." I said to myself. "Can you go check up on Daisuke for me? He won't let me see him until the wedding."

"Okay," Taichi replied cheerfully. "But don't try to run away."

"I wouldn't." I replied. -_Then again...-_

All the fuss over the wedding was making me really nervous. I felt like I wanted to throw up. Or maybe faint. Fainting seemed like a good idea. They could wake me up when it was over and I was married.

I put my bow-tie on and started pacing around the room. I did this for about ten minutes before Yamato came back.

"I can't find them." He informed me. "And I can't think where else to look."

I frowned. "I'll come help you. We've still got some time left."

I walked into the corridor and followed Yamato throughout the church. We searched high and low, but there was no sign of them. Hikari ran up to us.

"You look really nice, Takeru." She said, then turned to Yamato. "Their car is still here, so they haven't left."

I heard something behind me, and turned around. Mimi and Koushiro, their faces red and their clothes unorganized, stepped out of the confessional booth.

I just glared at them. Yamato and Hikari stiffled their laughter and quickly ran off to do the finishing touches.

"Having fun?" I asked them in a low voice.

Mimi blushed. "Well, yes." She said. Koushiro didn't say a word.

I sighed for the millionth time that day. "Just don't destroy this day."

"We won't," Mimi said, acting innocent.

I growled at them and went back to the room where I was getting ready. As I walked in, I gasped and spun around.

"Not you guys as well?" I moaned.

I heard Yamato zip up his pants as Taichi chuckled.

"Sorry, Keru, but this wedding has us all tense. This is just stress relief."

"Screw your stress relief! I'm getting married in twenty minute! Can't you too wait a while?"

"Sorry Takeru." Yamato said.

Just then, the priest came in. "You need to go down now." He told Taichi and my brother. "The guests are being seated."

"Oh crap!" I muttered. I felt a sudden urge to collapse.

"Don't worry, T.K. We'll all be there for you." Taichi told me comfortingly as the left.

Now I was alone in the room, and it felt as though something was winding around my throat, making it hard to breath. As panic seized me, I wanted to run. I needed to get away from this.

­-_What the hell was I thinking? I can't do this!-_

Then I thought of Daisuke, and my mind cleared. I _was_ ready. The seconds seemed to drag by, taking an eternity, but after what must have been only a few minutes I was called into the chapel.

It was time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisuke was waiting outside the entrance for me. He looking so handsome in his tuxedo.

"Shall we?" He said, holding out an arm.

I took it, then quickly leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

Smiling, I steered us into the chapel. We walked slowly to the alter and stood before the vicar, who started the ceramony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to - "

That's all I heard before I stopped paying attention to the old man. I allowed my eyes to wander over Daisuke, taking in his stunning appearance. I saw that he was falling asleep, just as bored as I was by the sermon. I nudged him gently and smiled. He looked at me, then at the priest, and rolled his eyes. I surpressed a laugh with difficulty. I could almost hear him thinking 'Oh shut up and finish this!'

Finally, after nearly half an hour, he concluded the ceramony. We exchanged rings, then kissed. The entire room applauded enthusiastically, and I heard Miyako shout "Hell yeah!"

We went outside onto the lawns were the post-wedding party was to be held. Everything was decorated in blue, red and white, except for one pink chair, which was obviously Mimi's.

As the happy couple, Daisuke and I were expected to open the dance. The live band started playing a slow song, and I took his waist as we started to dance.

"I'm glad we're finally married." Dai told me.

"Me too. I was so nervous."

He smiled. "So was I. How are you feeling now?"

"Honestly? Very horny."

He grinned. "Me too. After this little party we can go home and take care of that."

I rested my head on his chest as we danced.

"I love you, Daisuke." I whispered.

"I love you too, my Takeru."

After the dance, everyone applauded again, and as we went to sit down, Yamato stood up. He kneeled in front of Taichi and held out a ring.

"Taichi, will you - " He began, but before he could finish Taichi threw himslef into Yamato's arms.

"Yes! Of course I will!"

Everyone clapped hard. Mimi and Daisuke both burst into tears.

"Fucking hormones!" Mimi said angrily as she tried to wipr the tears away.

Daisuke hugged her tightly, and they practically howled, the way they were crying.

Soon after, Daisuke and I bade everyone goodbye and headed home. We locked the door behind us and made our way to the bedroom.

We stripped each other of our clothing and laid on the bed. I rubbed his growing member until it was fully erect and then took it into my mouth. I sucked it hard while my hands roamed over his body. I rubbed his nipples until they were hard, then caressed his chest. He came in my mouth, and I swallowed his salty seed happily. Reaching to the bedside table, I picked up a bottle of lube and squirted some onto my fingers, then slowly inserted them into him, taking pleasure in his moans of extacy. I made to pick the lube up again, but e beat me too it. he put some on his hand, then gripped my hard cock. He pumped it hard, making me cry out. I could feel my climax building, and within moments I came over his stomach. He kissed me, then allowed me to postition myself and slide into him. I pounded into him fast and hard, watching as he played with himself. That turned me on even more. Sweat dripped from my face, as I touched him anywhere I could, feeling every inch of his warm skin. He cried out and climaxed again, causing his muscle to contract around my member, and with a few thrusts I came again.

For nearly an hour, we stayed together in the bed, completely naked, not willing to part from each other. We were married now, and we were expecting a baby. Nothing could be more perfect than that.

I gazed into my husbands eyes, and he gazed into mine. Nothing could go wrong now...

Of course, none of us could have forseen what was going to happen next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Gomenasai, I'm not that good at writing weddings, so I skipped a huge chunk of it.

Can anyone guess what is going to happen next? If anyone can, they'll get an extra large cookie.

Hope this chapter was okay, and that you all liked it!

So please review and tell me what you thought of it! And I'll give you more cookies and make you all fat :P


	6. Another Hospital Visit

**Summary: The wedding is over, and life is settling down.. or is it?**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Language, and MPreg. If you don't like, don't read. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, it's characters, or Canada. Pity, really…**

A/N I'm back! Yay me! WOOt!

Sorry for the delay. Internal household politics… OMG.

Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!

Gomenasai for any spelling mistakes in the previous chapter!

_**Chapter 6**_

The next few months past by fairly peacefully. Well, peacefully for everyone who didn't have a pregnant boyfriend, anyway. Daisuke's moods were awful, he became increasingly bitchy and taciturn, then he'd explode without warning.

"Daisuke, relax, you seriously need to take it easy." Taichi said one evening. Daisuke was dragging furniture around the room, as he was apparently in the nesting stage of his pregnancy.

"Shut up, Taichi. This place is a mess." Daisuke replied as he pulled a couch over to the window.

"Just leave him, Tai-chan." I said. "Let him do it."

Daisuke looked at me. "You could help me, you know. After all, it's your fault that I'm like this."

"My fault? It is NOT my fault!"

"You got me pregnant." He pointed out.

"Hey, that's your fault too. I didn't tell you to pull your pants down and – "

"Too much information!" Yamato said loudly. "I don't need to know what the two of you get up to."

"You can tell me, though." Taichi said with a grin.

My brother glared at him. "Pervert."

I laughed at him as he scowled at my brother.

"If you'll all excuse me," Daisuke said, "I'm going to go soak in the bath for a while." He walked from the room, an uncomfortable look on his face.

I sighed. "I wish he didn't have to go through this."

"You don't want the baby?" Yamato asked me in surprise.

"No," I replied hastily, "I want the baby. It's just straining for him, you know, being a pregnant man. It's hard for him, it's something that he's never been through."

Taichi nodded understandingly. "I don't know what I'd do if it happened to me."

"So how's Mimi coming along?" I asked.

"She's not so bad yet. Give it another two months. Koushiro is going wild, though. He's already panicking."

We laughed. I could easily imagine that poor Koushiro was falling to pieces about Mimi's pregnancy.

"How the planning going?" I asked Taichi.

He rolled his eyes. "It's a nightmare. I don't understand how you and Dais managed it."

"It's not that bad." Yamato admonished. "Just a little time consuming."

"I know what you mean," I told the couple. "But it gets easier."

That was a downright lie, but I thought it was time that they felt what I had gone through during my wedding, as they had found my nervousness amusing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly after, Taichi and my brother left, off to go and continue their wedding plans. I stood up and walked toward the bathroom, intending to check up on my husband.

Husband… The word still sounded strange to me. Hard to believe that I was married.

I knocked on the bathroom door. "Dai? Can I come in?"

No answer. Worried, I pushed the door open and stumbled into the room, my brain working overtime.

Daisuke was lying in the bath, clutching his abdomen. He had a pained look, and his breathing was shallow.

"Takeru…" He whispered, his voice barely audible.

I bolted over to him, crouching next to the bath. "What's wrong Dai? Are you okay?"

Stupid question.

"It hurts." He breathed. His face clenched suddenly and he gripped his abdomen tighter.

Oh my God… The baby… Something was wrong with the baby.

I called the emergency service and gave them our address, then cradled Daisuke's head against me, murmuring incoherent words to him in an attempt to comfort him.

The trip to the hospitals ER seemed to take an eternity, dragging on forever. When we finally did get there, Daisuke was rushed into a ward, forcing me to wait hopelessly in the lobby. For hours, I sat there, staring blankly at a wall.

-_Daisuke… If something happens to him… Oh my God, I'd die. I can't loose him now, not when we've come so far…- _

The minutes and hours blended seamlessly, without any way to distinguish the passage of time. I have no idea how long I sat there, drained of all thought and emotion. Eventually, I saw a doctor walk briskly towards me. I stood up, bracing myself for the worst. It was the same doctor that had done the ultrasound, so I felt a little more comfortable than if it had been a stranger.

Before I could speak, he smiled at me.

"He's doing fine. He stable, and should be able to leave in just a few days."

Relief washed through me. I let out my breath explosively.

"And the baby?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

Another smile. "The baby suffered no damage. He'll be fine."

"He? So it's a boy then?" We had never inquired about the baby's gender, preferring to be surprised.

"Sorry, I forgot that you didn't want to know what – "

I laughed. "A boy! Wow! Thank you for helping them!"

"Glad to be of service, Mr. Takaishi."

"When can I see him?" I asked. Now that it was over, I was desperate to see my husband, to hold him.

"You can go right now if you'd like, but don't forget that – "

"Thanks!" I said as I ran past him. I nearly knocked over several nurses on my way, and knocked myself pretty hard on a doorframe, but I didn't pay any attention to it. All I wanted was to see Daisuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" I asked Daisuke. His face was pale, and he looked tired as hell.

"I'm feeling okay. I just wish this was over, and the baby was already born."

I smiled at him.

"The doctors say that it was stress that caused it. Because I spend all my time worrying about this." I smiled softly. "I feel so ugly and bloated."

I kissed his forehead. "You're beautiful, Dai-chan. I love you."

He smiled, and drifted into sleep.

I got up and walked out of the room, fishing my cell phone out of my pocket. I hadn't told anyone what had happened, and they were going to be really pissy about it.

"What?" Yamato screamed over the phone, so loud that I had to hold the phone a meter away from my ear. "Why didn't you call earlier? Are you insane?"

"Yamato," I yelled at the phone, which I was still holding away from myself, "Calm down! I wasn't thinking straight, I was too worried about Daisuke!"

"We're gonna talk about this when I get there." He said menacingly, then he hung up.

I sighed. I went to find the doctor again, to find out how long Daisuke had before the baby was due.

When I found him, he was nursing a cup of coffee, flipping through a magazine.

"Doctor Yamagata?"

"Ah, Mr. Takaishi. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to know how long it will be until Daisuke has the baby."

Doctor Yamagata frowned for a second. "If my calculations are correct, it should be about three or four weeks."

I went pale. Swallowing hard, I thanked the doctor and went back to the lobby to wait for my brother, who I knew would be in a foul disposition. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with him, but I owed my friends an explanation.

I sat down, feeling exhausted. It was dawn now, and the first rays of sunlight were beginning to creep into the building.

-_Three or four weeks, then I'll be a father- _I thought to myself.

Holy shit. Only a few weeks? How the hell was I going to do this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Okay, bit of a dull chapter, but I needed a filler until the birth.

Hope it wasn't too bad, and I can guarantee that the next chappie will be way better!

Once again, sorry for the delay.

Cookies to all of you that review this for me:)


	7. The Birth

Summary: Daisuke will be having his child any day now, and Takeru is panicking… What will happen?

**Warnings: Language, Yaoi, MPreg, blah blah blah…**

**Disclaimer: Either I don't own Digimon, or Digimon doesn't own me.**

A/N Cookies to everyone that reviewed! I haven't been able to check who reviewed yet, but heck :P

Hope the last chapter wasn't too dull, this one will be better.

Gomenasai for any and all mistakes. The PC sabotages my spelling.

Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 7 

The sun was shining brightly, pouring in through the lounge window and across the room. I stood there with Daisuke, making my usual last minute check on him before leaving for work. After his stint in the hospital, I had become incredibly paranoid about him, always wanting to know where he was. I also insisted on calling him dozens of times everyday. He didn't seem to mind all that much. He probably realized that I was just nervous about the baby coming.

"I'll call you when I get to work, Dai, but promise me you'll take it easy?" I said to him.

He rolled his eyes. "I promise, Keru. Now get going, you're gonna be late again."

His belly was distended and large, his once perfect abs now shapeless.

"Okay, Dai-chan, I'm going." I gave him a quick kiss, then headed to the door.

"Takeru," Daisuke called from behind me, "Don't forget that Taichi and your brother are coming over tonight, it's our turn to host."

I nodded absently as I left. I walked along the sidewalks, feeling restless. This baby scared me, and I didn't know what I was going to do once it arrived. Daisuke and I had begun buying clothing and had emptied out the guest room and put a cradle in. We had bought various trinkets for the baby, storybooks, diapers and such, so we were more or less prepared, but I was still in a tailspin. I wasn't ready for this.

"You're late, Takaishi." Mr. Watanabe said as I walked into the store. "Lecturing your husband again?"

I blushed. "Yes."

He grinned and shook his head. "You've got to relax a bit."

"I'll relax as soon as the baby is born." I retorted. Kaoru looked across the store at me and winked. He thought it was funny that I was so highly strung these days. Going into the staff room, I flicked my cell phone on and dialed Daisuke's number.

"Moushi moushi." Came his voice when he answered.

"Hey Dai, it's me. You okay?"

"No," He said sarcastically, "I'm in labor."

"Har har." I said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a fucking oversized elephant. I feel huge."

"You are huge, Dai. Big and fat."

I could almost feel him scowling.

"That is so not funny." He said.

"I know." I admitted. "I have to go. I'll call again later."

"I know you will." He replied, sounding both exasperated and amused.

I laughed and hung up, feeling slightly more cheerful. Poking fun at Daisuke, even while he was carrying my child, always put me in a good mood. I heard the door open, and looked around as Azuna walked in.

"Hey Azuna." I greeted.

She nodded in reply, looking exhausted.

"Did Sora keep you up all night?" I asked her slyly.

She glared at me for a moment. "That's none of your business, Takaishi."

I smirked. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

The day past by quickly, and before I knew it, the end of my shift came.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Kaoru asked as we left together.

"Sure, why not?" I said with a laugh. I was feeling slightly whimsical for some reason.

"Just don't tell your husband, I know he's not too fond of me."

"He didn't mind that you were at our wedding." I pointed out.

"Probably because he was too nervous to realize I was there."

I laughed. "He's going to have to get used to you eventually."

He looked at me skeptically.

True, Daisuke was very stubborn. I wasn't sure if he could ever change his mind about me being friends with Kaoru, and after what had happened with Kaoru when Daisuke and I had broken up, I didn't really blame him. Kaoru still had a thing for me. E would often touch me, or brush against me as we passed each other. It was kinda flattering, but I was a married man now, and I couldn't think about things like that.

We walked together until we neared the beach, then went our separate ways. If Daisuke saw us together, he would have a fit.

I went to the house and let myself in. As the door opened, I smelt Daisuke cooking.

"I'm home." I called, waiting for a reply.

"In the kitchen." He called back.

He went through to him and hugged him.

"Before you ask," He said, "I feel fine."

I grinned. "Then I won't ask."

"Yamato and Taichi should be here soon." He told me. "And the food is nearly ready."

"Okay," I replied, "I'm going to go have a quick shower."

I went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. I pulled off my clothing as I waited for the water to heat up, then stepped inside. The water felt good on my skin, pouring down onto me like drops of rain. I closed my eyes, thinking of my day. It was good to get away from the shop.

I heard the bathroom door open, and assumed it was Daisuke, come to get something. I massaged shampoo into my hair, closing my eyes to avoid getting the soapy liquid into them. The shower door opened.

"Is dinner ready, Dai?" I asked.

"Yeah, he says it is." Taichi's voice responded, "So he says you should get finished."

I gasped, letting a fair amount of shampoo into my mouth. I coughed and spluttered of a moment while I quickly wiped my eyes off so I could open them safely.

"Taichi! Don't you have any respect for privacy?"

He looked at me, then replied, "Not really."

I glared at him, covering my groin with a facecloth.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Come on, Takeru, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"I know, but still! Daisuke is gonna kill you if he finds out."

He laughed. "Daisuke sent me here to call you."

I sighed. "Great, now my husband sends my ex-boyfriend to call me while I'm in the shower."

Taichi stuck out his tongue. "Hurry up."

I climbed out of the shower and got dressed with my back to Taichi. He may have seen me naked in the past, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't blush like mad now.

I went through to the lounge and glared at Daisuke, who grinned back at me.

"So not funny." I said.

He just smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, I was sitting in front of the T.V watching a show about unsolved murders. It was rather interesting, so I didn't hear Daisuke call me the first time. The second time, he practically screamed for me. I walked into the bedroom, where I found him laying on the bed.

He glared at me, his breathe coming in shallow gasps. "Hospital. NOW."

My mind froze. "What?" I asked stupidly.

"Takeru, _get me to the hospital!_"

After a moment of disbelief, I ran out to the car and unlocked it, then bolted back inside. I picked up Daisuke, who weighed a ton, and hauled him to the car. I placed him in the back seat, then pulled out of the driveway, driving as fast as I could without endangering us.

When we stopped at a traffic light for a minute, I pulled out my phone and called my brother.

"Hey Takeru," He answered.

In my panicked state, I could only blubber. "Hospital. Baby. Hospital."

"Oh shit!" He said, "Taichi! Get the car! We need to get to the hospital!"

A few seconds of silence. "Because Daisuke is going to have the baby, you dolt, that's why!"

I heard Taichi say, "Oh shit!" Then Yamato was talking again.

"We'll be there soon, Keru,"

Without a word, I hung up.

"FUCK!" Daisuke screamed. "This fucking hurts! This is entirely YOUR fault, Takaishi, and as soon as this is - URGH! – over, I'm going to – AH! – put a rope around your neck and strangle you!"

I resisted the urge to say something scathing. Instead, I just drove. We reached the hospital and I help Daisuke out of the car.

"You're going to pay for this!" He gasped.

I rolled my eyes and took him inside. I told the receptionist to call for doctor Yamagata, told her that it was an emergency. After two minutes, during which Daisuke continued to threaten me, Yamato and Taichi came bursting in. Doctor Yamagata arrived at the same time, with a wheelchair and several nurses. Without a word, Daisuke was placed in the wheelchair and carted off, but not before I heard him say that he was going to cut my genitals off and force me to eat it.

Yamato choked a bit. "He's in a lovely mood." He commented dryly.

I didn't answer. My mind was blank.

"I'll go get us some coffee." Taichi said, then left.

"Are you okay, Takeru?" Yamato asked me gently. Numbly, I nodded my head.

"Just in shock, I suppose." He said. "Don't worry, Daisuke and the baby will be fine."

After I didn't say anything, he continued. "You might not be fine, though, since your husband wants to castrate you."

That got a weak chuckle out of me. "He'll have to catch me, first."

Taichi returned with the coffee, and handed me a cup.

"How are you?" Taichi asked.

"Meh." I replied.

H rolled his eyes. "That doesn't count as an answer."

"It does now." I retorted.

"Yama, talk to your brother please."

Yamato just sighed. "Leave him alone, Tai-chan. He's a wreck right now."

Taichi pouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About two hours later, Doctor Yamagata came to us.

"Everything went fine." He informed me. "The baby his healthy, and Daisuke is recovering."

"When can I see them?" I asked.

"In about half an hour. We need to check to make sure everything went as planed."

I nodded weakly, and he left. By now, Yamato had called all our friends, and they sat there with us. Hikari had fallen asleep against Iori's shoulder, and Miyako and Ken were reading magazines. Sora and Koushiro were sitting in silence, and Mimi was anxiously pacing up and down. Her hormones had taken over, and she was worrying about her baby now.

"He's fine." I repeated to myself. "They're both fine."

Taichi yawned. "I think I'm going to go home an get some sleep. My nerves are shot."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll call you guys later."

Yamato and Taichi left, followed shortly after by the rest of the gang.

"You go on, Iori," Hikari said when he woke her up, "I'm gonna stay here with Takeru."

He shrugged and stood up. "See you later, T.K. Congratulations." He kissed Hikari goodbye and left.

"So you're a dad now." Hikari said.

"Yeah," I replied, "I guess so."

"I always thought that you and I would get married one day," She continued, not looking at me.

I nodded. "I thought so too, but then it turned out that I was gay."

She laughed ruefully. "Yeah."

She hesitated a moment. "Are you happy?" She asked.

I considered her question. "Yes, I am happy. I have a great husband, and a baby boy. What more could I want?"

She smiled. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Aren't you?" I asked her pointedly.

She sighed. "No. Not really. I mean, Iori is great and all, but…"

"But you want something more." I supplied.

"Yes. I need more than what he can give me."

I put an arm around her shoulders. "You know what the problem is? You're too critical. You need to just go with it, stop thinking everything through."

"Maybe," She conceded. "Maybe I'm just fussy."

I smiled. "You got that right."

Hey!" She said indignantly.

I laughed at her. "I'm just kidding, Kar."

"I guess I should go." She said.

"Stay with me," I said, "Come see Daisuke and the baby."

She hesitated again, and I could see that she was going through hard times. "You sure, Keru-chan?"

"Absolutely. I want to share this with you. And Dai and I want you to be our baby's Godmother."

She smiled. "I'd be honored."

We waited another ten minutes before Yamagata came back and told us we can go through to see my husband.

As we approached the room where he was, I was overcome by panic. If I walked into that room, there would be no going back.

Hikari squeezed my arm gently. "It'll be okay, Keru." She murmured.

Taking a deep breath, I went into the room. Daisuke looked a little pale, but otherwise well. He was sitting up, supported by pillows, and in his arms was something small, wrapped in a blanket.

Daisuke smiled at me. "Come say hello to your son." He said.

I walked over, but slowly. When I crouched next my husband, he turned the bundle slightly, and I looked into a large pair of sleepy blue eyes. They looked just like my eyes.

"He's beautiful." I said, awestruck. His blue eyes closed under his spiky mop of mahogany hair. It was obvious that he was our son, just from his eyes and hair.

I beckoned to Hikari, and she came over to us, treading lightly upon the polished tiled floor. She looked at the baby and cooed.

"He's so adorable!" She whispered softly.

"How are you, Daisuke?"

"I'm perfect, Keru. Absolutely perfect."

He wrapped the baby carefully in his blanket, then held him out to me. With trembling fingers, I took our son from him and held him against my chest. The baby opened his eyes again, a world of innocence and purity reflected in them.

At that time, for just a moment, my whole world stopped. Time froze and became meaningless as I held my newborn son, standing there beside the love of my life. A single tear of joy escaped from my eye as I looked at Daisuke. "He's perfect." I said. "And so are you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I enjoyed writing this chapter, dunno why.

I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it.

I'm about to start the next chapter, so hopefully it will be up soon.

So leave me a little review, and you'll get another cookie!


End file.
